From DE-PS 27 25 551, there is known in the art a cutting/clamping contact of the aforementioned species. The cutting/clamping contact comprises two contact legs of a blade-type, resilient contact material, between which a contact slot is formed being limited by the inner sides of the contact legs and to which a V-shaped wire introduction section is assigned. The width of the contact slot is smaller than the diameter of the conductive core of the cable core to be connected. The cutting/clamping contact is inserted into a plastic body, inclinedly to a clamping slot for the cable core, preferably under a 45.degree. angle. When pressing the insulated cable core into the clamping slot of the plastic body, and thus into the contact slot by means of a tool, the contact legs limiting the contact slot will cut the insulation of the cable core through, and penetrate into the conductive core of the cable core. In this way a contact connection between the cutting/clamping contact and the cable core to be connected is established. Such a contact connection has the disadvantage, however, that when contacting cable cores with thick insulation, a one-side or none at all contact connection is established. This is particularly the case with cable cores, for which the ratio between insulation and wire diameter is larger than 3. Herein, particularly, a permanent deformation (torsion and bending) of the contact legs, and a reduction of the contact force can be expected. A cable core having a thick insulation will contact the sharp edges of the V-shaped wire introduction section of the cutting/clamping contact, which sharp edges are arranged inclinedly to the longitudinal axis of the cable core when wiring, earlier than a cable core having thin insulation. Thus, when wiring a cable core having a thick insulation, the effective contact force is smaller, and the maximum possible deformation or bending-out of the contact legs is larger than with cable cores having a thinner insulation.
When pressing a cable core having a thick insulation into the contact slot, the inner sides of the V-shaped wire introduction section do not have a sufficient cutting force to cut into the insulation. The inner sides will glide, therefore, on the surface of the insulation. The contact force and the permanent deformation or bending-out, resp., of the contact legs increases, the deeper the cable core is pressed in. With sufficiently large cutting force for cutting into the insulation, the inner sides of the contact legs are, however, so far away from the initial position that the contact spring travel is too small, and the contact slot too wide for the thin conductive core to contact the conductive core of the cable core.